


Jean...Oh it's you!

by eelegy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Convention, Cosplay, F/F, Genshin Impact cosplayers, Honestly I wrote this for myself and no one else., OT3, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Mid-tier cosplayer Bora puts together a Lisa cosplay. Yubin, her girlfriend, loves helping out and doing Bora’s photoshoots. Minji is, well, she’s a very good Jean.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Jean...Oh it's you!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is all because of the absolutely heinous genshin brainrot i've been on lately. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from the infamous lisa line, "*yawns* Good morning, Jean...Oh it's you! Sorry, dear."

“Okay babe, you look hot as shit.” Yubin snaps a few more pics from that angle before dropping to a squat to get a few more.

Sua winks and sticks out her tongue flirtatiously. “Oh, I know.”

Yubin rolls her eyes and stands back up to check her shots, Bora peeking over her shoulder. She scans through the first couple warmup shots with a critical eye before her alarm goes off. Pulling out her phone, she checks the time and reaches into her pocket for the lens cover. “Shit, we need to book it if we want to make the meet up.”

Bora nods and helps Yubin with her camera, careful to keep her oversize witch’s hat in place, as Yubin packs her second lens into her bag. Yubin takes her camera back and Bora, feeling a little needy, grabs her other hand to hold on the way to the meet up, happily swinging her foam book in her other hand.

One of the best parts of cosplaying for Bora were the moments people recognized her character at cons. She’d absolutely never turn down a picture request from a well-intentioned fan, even the ones whose gazes slipped a little low sometimes. (What can she say? Bora loves attention, and even more than that, she loves the way jealousy makes Yubin pin her to the mattress in their hotel room after Bora’s cosplay is safely off.)

One of the worst things about cosplaying is that, when Bora cosplays anything mildly popular, it tends to take a while to get anywhere. Yubin is the organized one of the two, and she builds buffer time into their schedules for precisely this reason. They make it 30 feet into the main hall, the shortest route to the patio where the meetup is being held, when Bora hears her first “Lisa!” of the afternoon.

A tall girl around their age with round glasses approaches her with a bright smile. “I love your costume sooo much! It’s so cute!” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’d love to get a picture with you, if that’s alright.”

Bora grins back. “Yes, of course!”

She poses, cocking her hip and lightly touching the brim of her hat with one hand as the girl poses cutely, flashing double peace signs, beside her. Yubin snaps a couple pics on the girl’s phone and hands it back. “Thank you so much!” and the girl is off, turning the corner and disappearing behind a tall bookshelf of manga.

Bora grabs Yubin’s hand again and smiles teasingly at her. “So,” she pauses, faux consideringly, “she was pretty cute.”

Yubin squeezes her hand. “Yeah, she was. And yet I’m the one who gets to see you out of that hat.”

“Hmmm,” Bora hums, “Maybe the hat should stay on tonight. I mean, you do have Lisa in your party a lot, maybe you want a little more time with her.”

Yubin tilts her head, as if considering. “Yeah, Lisa’s pretty hot. But I swear, if you make her sounds-”

Bora lets out a laugh. “No gasping and moaning? You want me silent, baby? Gonna control me? That’s hot.”

Yubin shakes her head, suppressing a smile. “Jesus.”

* * *

They’re a little late the the meetup, but the photos haven’t started properly yet. Yubin gives Bora’s hand a light squeeze, the maximum amount of PDA she’s ever been comfortable with. They look over the other cosplayers. Bora is always impressed by how many people manage to pull together such beautiful costumes so quickly, given how she had started when only the concept art had been released and still had to pull all-nighters last week to finish it. Her eyes catch in particular on a Jean whose details are incredible, like she’d gone over the designs with a fine tooth comb. Bora will admit she takes shortcuts where she feels she can get away with them, but this Jean was accurate to the point of the gold on the knuckles of her gloves.

Bora pulls her eyes away when a tall man in Diluc cosplay calls for photos of everyone. She makes her way towards a group of other Lisas, who all pose in variation of a flirtatious hip cock. Perhaps Bora should try something new. She quickly brings a gloved hand to her lips in an “oopsie!” expression, making her eyes big in mock-innocence. She bends forward a little to accentuate her cleavage and winks at Yubin, who gives her a thumbs up, eye still pressed to the viewfinder.

Soon enough, Diluc calls for the Kaeyas, and Bora shuffles back to Yubin, who is giving the shots a cursory review. She rests her chin on Yubin’s shoulder and Yubin squats a little to allow Bora to look through the pictures as well.

“Oh, I like that one.” Bora reaches around to point at the screen, her breath puffing against Yubin’s ears.

Yubin shivers and brings her shoulder up reflexively, hoping Bora doesn’t notice and push her luck. But, of course, Bora makes it her mission to know her effect on Yubin, and she laughs at Yubin’s reaction. Huffing chuckles right into Yubin’s ear.

Before Bora can do anything further to teaser Yubin, Diluc calls for Jeans and Lisas. It surprises Bora a little -- she hadn’t realized just how popular the ship was, but she sidles up to the Jean she was admiring earlier, and asking a quick, “Can I touch you?”

The Jean nods, and Bora isn’t sure if the dusting of red on her cheeks is blush or makeup.

Bora wraps her arms around the Jean’s waist and the Jean gently lifts Bora’s chin with a gloved hand. Bora takes the time to respect the feeling of the glove material. It’s high quality. Then she really looks at the Jean. God, she’s gorgeous.

Bora’s eyes flit over her face before travelling back to her eyes, and she catches the Jean looking at her lips. She takes this as an opportunity to bit her lip playfully and the Jean flushes, eyes darting away. Bora takes that as a win, unwrapping her hands from the Jean’s waist before asking, “Can I dip you?”

The Jean gives her a once over before responding, “I think I better dip you. My shoes are a little more stable.”

Bora concedes and the Jean wraps her arm around Bora’s back and dips her. Bora hikes her leg up on the Jean’s hip, glad Yubin had reminded her to wear spandex under her skirt. She curls a hand carefully around the back of the Jean’s neck and watches and the Jean’s eyes dip to her lips again before flitting away.

Before Bora can figure out how to address it, Diluc calls for Lumine and Aether and the Jean rights her again and walks back to her photographer. Bora watches her as she returns to Yubin, trying to figure out the Jean and photographer’s relationship. The Jean slings an arm around her photographer’s shoulder as they look at their shots and Bora is relieved at the platonic gesture before Yubin does the same to her, pulling her close and bringing her camera up so they can preview the shots together.

“She’s hot.” Yubin says plainly, and Bora barks out a startled laugh.

“Yeah, she definitely is.” Bora replies. “She was looking at my lips the whole time.”

Yubin raises her eyebrows at that, nudging Bora in the side and starting her question, “Do you want-”

“I want to do a photoshoot with her.” Bora finished, determinedly looking in the direction of the Jean, who was laughing with her photographer. Another pretty girl. Of course.

Yubin flaps her mouth a few times before replying. “I think you know that’s not what I meant.”

Bora grins. “Of course not, you horndog. But you have to have an _angle,_ and this is mine.” She eyes the Jean up and down. “Step one: photoshoot. Step two,” She pauses for dramatic effect, and also to prepare her terrible french pronunciation, “menage a trois.”

The group of cosplayers starts to thin, and Bora catches sight of the Jean’s photographer packing her lens. Before the two of them can leave, Bora approaches, leaving Yubin to pack her own camera.

“Jean! Your cosplay is amazing. Can I follow you?” Bora holds out her phone, Instagram open and ready.

The Jean smiles and takes the phone, replying. “Thank you so much! Your Lisa is amazing.” Her voice is shier than Bora expects, given their poses during the meetup. She hands the phone back.

Bora hits follow and takes a cursory glance at the Jean’s profile. “Minji, huh? Nice to meet you. I’m Bora.” She sticks out a gloved hand and Minji accepts, shaking it.

Minji’s photographer also shakes her hand. “Siyeon. Amazing cosplay. You two got me some amazing shots. I hate to be short, but there’s a panel I want to catch.” Siyeon shoulders her bag and leaves after a quick confirmation of room number from Minji. Same room, meaning they had come here together. Bora files that information away.

Bora turns back to Minji. “I actually have an ulterior motive for being here. I wanted to ask you if you’d be willing to grab a few more shots with me. It’s almost golden hour and Yubin back there scoped out some amazing places.”

Yubin waves casually when Bora gestures to her. Minji waves back and nods, refocusing on Bora. “Sounds fun!” She looks down at her belt and pushes a piece of peeling foam back onto its adhesive. “But you wouldn’t happen to have a repair kit on you? Siyeon was carrying mine mine and I forgot to grab it before she took off.”

Bora nods and beckons Yubin over.

They find a bench nearby and Minji sits gingerly while Bora leans her weight on the bench’s back, hat set neatly on the bench instead. Yubin carefully lines the detached piece of foam with glue before looking up at Minji from her knees. “Can I touch you?”

Bora looks back at them, startled by the low tone Yubin is using. _Oh,_ she’s playing the long game too. Bora shouldn’t have expected any less.

Minji looks surprised at the question, but nods. “Of course.” She looks down as Yubin carefully presses the foam back onto the belt, sitting back on her heels as she holds it in place.

Bora is intrigued by the sight of Yubin on her knees. She knows Yubin likes to bottom sometimes, she’s just never seen it personally. Bora likes getting bossed around, and she knows Yubin likes bossing her around. Sometimes, they added a third and Yubin would command the both of them. Jealousy wasn’t a thing in their relationship. She’s never felt insecure about Yubin going out to find another dynamic, but she’s never considered actually seeing Yubin like this. She loves it.

And Minji seems to like it too. Bora notices the way she looks down at Yubin and back to where Yubin’s hand pressed against her waist, a light dusting of red on her cheeks. Bora follows it down to where her foundation fades into the skin of her neck. She wants to mark it, if either her or Yubin would let her.

Yubin looks up at Minji, a hint of a smile -- no, smirk -- on her face. “You look amazing in this, by the way.”

Minji raises her eyebrows, glancing back at Bora. Checking if she’s paying attention.

Bora decides to have a little fun too. “You’re so right, baby. Minji, you’re hot.”

Minji lets out a nervous laugh. “You’re-” she licks her lips. “You’re too kind.”

Yubin smiles. “Just being honest,” she says simply.

* * *

“Bora, I need you to move in closer.” Yubin snaps another shot as Bora adjusts.

Bora curls her hand a little further around Minji’s torso, wrist just brushing against the underside of Minji’s breast. She looks up into Minji’s eyes and startles. They’re closer than she expects, but she recovers quickly. The pose gives her time to study Minji again. She really is unfairly beautiful. Bora’s eyes linger on the way Minji’s lips pull down at the ends. She wants to kiss h-

“A little closer, babe.” Yubin interrupts her thoughts, adjusting the zoom and stepping back.

Minji shifts, pulling Bora closer with the hand low on Bora’s back, shifting her legs to accommodate one of Bora’s between hers. Bora wraps her second hand around Minji’s shoulders. She can feel Minji’s breath against her lips and she allows herself a glance down. Shit, she wants to kiss her so bad. She looks up again and sees Minji’s watching her. Oops. Caught. She doesn’t even bother playing it off. Instead, she winks and watches Minji throw a puzzled glance over Bora’s shoulder to Yubin.

As Yubin snaps some more pictures, Minji whispers in Bora’s ear. “You’re in a relationship, right?”

Bora laughs at that, loud. Minji leans away reflexively from the suddenness and volume. “Yes,” she answers, looking over her shoulder at Yubin, who looks equal parts amused and confused. She blows a kiss and Yubin shakes her head, Lifting her camera again as Bora turns back to Minji. “We’re _both_ interested.” She loops her hands around Minji’s neck and yanks her forward gently, her next words ghosting over Minji’s lips. “It that okay with you?”

Minji looks down at her lips before inching closer and closing the gap. Bora tightens her clasp on the back of Minji’s neck and doesn’t shy away as she hears Yubin come in close with the camera, snapping pictures from a couple angles as the lock lips.

Bora is the first one to break away, touching the corner of Minji’s lips where her own lipstick is smeared. It’s so obvious what they’ve just done and Bora loves that she can see the proof. She’s always loved the look of proof, and she loves the way Yubin is capturing it all.

Minji runs an hand through her hair, pulling the ribbon out of her hair, and then the hairband, letting her bleach blonde hair fall onto her shoulders. She looks at Bora, then at Yubin, who’s holding her camera at her chest. “Fuck.” She lets out a breath, and begins pulling her hair back into the ponytail, turning to Yubin. “Your girlfriend is a good kisser.”

Yubin laughs, slinging her camera around to her back, and approaches the two of them. “Oh, I know.” She wraps and arm around Bora and pulls her close. “But I’m feeling a little left out.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they go to the room and yeah :)
> 
> \--
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/folklorbit)


End file.
